


I live in a city sorrow built

by pinkplumcake



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei piega la testa e poggia le labbra sul suo collo, lasciando un piccolo bacio bagnato, ed è come stare di nuovo sul bordo dello spazio e avere la sensazione che basti solo un passo, solo una piccola spinta per cadere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live in a city sorrow built

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con i prompt: _GUNDAM WING; Duo Maxwell/Wufei Chang 'Sorrow found me when I was young. Sorrow waited, sorrow won' (Sorrow - The National)_ @ [P0rnfest #9](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest9/%20), [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) & _[Bullet with Butterfly Wings](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/smashingpumpkins/bulletwithbutterflywings.html)_ @ [COWT #6](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/cowt6/), [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/)  
>  Il titolo viene sempre da Sorrow.  
> Timeline/spoiler per: Episodio Zero; Episodi 9, 11, 12 e 45.

I regolatori climatici di L2, rotti e ormai inutili, scaricavano ogni notte l’umidità che si accumulava durante il giorno, ma questo non è mai bastato a lavare via la puzza di morte.

Ormai hanno proco tempo per trovare un riparo, Duo ha già sentito le prime gocce di pioggia bagnarli la fronte.

Procede camminando piano e lanciando rapide occhiate agli angoli della strada.

Sono quasi due giorni che non mangia nulla e continua ad avere fitte allo stomaco, e persino camminare sembra uno sforzo enorme.

“Duo,” dice titubante un ragazzino con gli occhi scuri, solamente ossa e pelle, stringendogli la mano. “Duo, manca molto?”

Duo sforza un sorriso e si scosta i capelli dal viso. “Non preoccuparti, conosco un capannone abbandonato qui vicino che dovrebbe essere sicuro. Con un po’ di fortuna gli altri hanno trovato qualcosa da mangiare, devi solo resistere altri cinque minuti.”

 

Lui annuisce piano e dalle labbra di Duo sfugge un sospiro.

Chissà come aveva fatto quel ragazzino a sopravvivere all’epidemia? O meglio, come ce l’avevano fatta tutti loro?

Non era più forte o robusto di Solo, erano tutti bastardi dimenticati da Dio, eppure lui era ancora qui e passava ogni istante della sua giornata a chiedersi cosa fare, come poter sopravvivere, perché non ne aveva idea.

***

Il cielo è limpido e senza nuvole la sera che Wufei atterra sulla Terra.

La notte è calma solo in apparenza, niente a che vedere con tutte le serate passate a guardare lo spazio su L5, dove il silenzio sovrasta ogni cosa.

Il vento è freddo e umido, l’odore di erba bagnata ti entra nelle narici e i colori dei fiori sembrano _così vivi_.

 

Wufei si assicura che Nataku sia ben nascosto dietro gli alberi alti e si siede sul prato, le braccia piegate sotto la testa e lo sguardo verso le stelle, che quella sera sembrano infinitamente lontane.

 _A Meilan sarebbe piaciuta tanto la Terra_ , pensa e, senza accorgersene stringe le mani intorno ai petali, sporcandosi i palmi di polline.

***

Wufei si sente toccare la spalla e volta appena lo sguardo. Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, Trowa, indica una delle roulotte parcheggiate a pochi metri da dove sono seduti.

“E’ ora di spegnere il fuoco” dice e Wufei si alza in piedi, allungano il braccio per stringerli la mano.  
“Grazie per l’ospitalità, ne ho approfittato anche troppo.”

“Non è un problema. Non è il caso di muovere il tuo suit, OZ avrà aumentato i controlli dopo sta notte. E’ meglio se ti fermi, domani ripartiamo anche noi.” E Wufei annuisce, ringraziandolo con un gesto della testa.

 

Trowa accende la luce e gli fa strada, e Wufei si guada intorno. Il muro è spoglio e tendine alle finestre sono tirate, nel lavandino c’è una tazza sporca e un libro appoggiato sul mobile accanto al tavolino.  
Doveva riconoscerlo, questa era davvero una buona copertura.

Trowa mette un po’ di caffè sul fuoco e prende il portatile, sedendosi davanti al tavolino. “Puoi dormire sul divano, se ti va.”

Wufei annuisce, ringraziandolo con un cenno del capo e sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Non sono stato abbastanza forte” sussurra dopo qualche minuto stringendo i pugni, più verso se stesso che a Trowa.

Non riesce a pensare ad altro.

Trowa abbassa un attimo lo schermo del suo laptop e si passa una mano sugli occhi. “Penso che nessuno di noi lo sia davvero.”

***

“Non ti manca mai?” chiede Duo lasciandosi cadere sulle coperte della loro stanza.

Heero distoglie lo sguardo dallo schermo del suo laptop per alzare un sopracciglio verso di lui.

“Cosa?”

“Lo spazio.” Gli risponde come se fosse la cosa più ovvia di tutte, l’unica _che conta_.

 

Heero alza le spalle e ricomincia scrivere linee di codice sul loro computer. “L1 era solo un posto in cui vivevo.”

“Non-non parlo della colonia,” esclama Duo rimettendosi seduto e facendo cadere i libri del corso che avrebbero dovuto frequentare la mattina dopo. Dopotutto non sapevano nemmeno se ci sarebbero stati la mattina dopo. Non erano importanti, anche se un po’ gli sarebbe piaciuto che lo fossero stati. “E’ logico che non mi manca vivere su L2; giusto gli scarafaggi sono contenti di vivere lì. Io parlo dello spazio, della Luna che è troppo grande e assomiglia ad una macchia, il silenzio che ti spacca i timpani. Non lo so, qui è tutto così perfetto, non riesco a sentirmi a casa” esclama con una risata che risuona nella stanza, troppo rumorosa, e Heero si volta verso di lui solo per un attimo.

***

“Stiamo combattendo una guerra eppure siamo completamente inermi” sussurra Quatre avvicinandosi alla finestra della sua camera che da verso colline di sabbia che sembrano infinite. Avevano finito di radunare le poche cose che potevano portarsi dietro; in poche ore decine di bombe sarebbero esplose in tutto il villaggio.

Il sorriso scompare dal volto di Duo mentre gli si avvicina. “Parli di Heero, vero?” e Quatre annuisce piano.

“Prima che scegliesse di autodistruggersi c’è stato un istante… Eravamo perduti in qualsiasi caso. ” Si volta verso di lui e Duo si morde le labbra. “E non è solo Heero, questo villaggio… Io devo così tanto ai Maguanak e-”

 

Duo abbassa gli occhi e, senza accorgersene, stringe i pugni finchè le nocche non gli diventano bianche.  
Che senso avrebbe dirgli che non era colpa sua, colpa loro? _Certo che lo era_.

Gli abitanti del villaggio potevano aver fatto una scelta, ma non faceva alcuna differenza quando lui e Quatre potevano sentire i bambini piangere in strada e pregare i genitori perché non volevano andare nei rifugi, perché avrebbero perso la scuola e non sarebbero riusciti a giocare con i loro amici. Perché chi lo sapeva quando sarebbero riusciti a _giocare ancora_?

“Dobbiamo combattere anche per loro, Quatre” dice con lo stesso tono che usava su L2 con gli altri ragazzi, quando lo stomaco gli faceva così male che credeva sarebbe impazzito. “Le cose cambieranno; riusciremo a farle cambiare.”

***

“Allora sei sicuro, hai deciso di andartene” Sally si scosta i capelli dal viso mentre gli si avvicina e le sue labbra si piegano in un mezzo sorriso.“Peccato, ci avrebbe fatto comodo il tuo aiuto”

Wufei annuisce uscendo dalla cabina di pilotaggio di Nataku. “Grazie per quello che hai fatto.”

“Lascia stare. L’ho fatto anche per me. Il vostro ruolo in questa guerra non è ancora finito. Ora devi trovare la tua strada, ma sono sicura che ci incontreremo di nuovo” mormora, sfiorandogli appena la mano.

Wufei annuisce piano. La verità era che aveva sempre saputo qual’era la sua strada, da quel giorno quando ha sentito la stretta della mano di Meilan affievolirsi e lo sguardo perdersi in quello sterminato campo di fiori. Doveva ringraziare Sally per averlo obbligato a smettere di essere un codardo e seguirla.

Meilan lo meritava.

“Lo penso anche io.”

***

I corridoi del Peacemillion sono silenziosi, era da qualche ora che i radar non avevano traccia delle truppe di White Fang e probabilmente tutto l’equipaggio ne aveva approfittato per riposarsi qualche ora.

 

Quando era su L5, dopo una giornata di studio, gli piaceva mettere la tuta e andare a guardare le stelle, anche per mezzora solamente.

Era come sedersi sul bordo dell’infinito. Il suo petto si riempiva di silenzio e per qualche istante i soldati dell’Alleanza e i loro soprusi, i mercati a cui ormai mancava ogni cosa, il fatto che stava diventando sempre più difficile anche solo _vivere_ su A0206, non bruciava più infondo alla sua testa.

La verità è che nello spazio ogni giorno era estenuante.

 

Pensa a Meilan ancora una volta, al fatto che questi ragazzi le sarebbero piaciuti, e che sarebbe dovuta esserci lei su questa corazzata ma, allo stesso tempo, sarebbe dovuta essere l’ultima persona ad essere coinvolta in questa guerra.

Avrebbe dovuto fare di più per lei fin dall’inizio.

 

Volta il viso appena sente dei passi avvicinarsi. Duo gli si ferma accanto, la schiena rigida e due profonde occhiaie che gli riempiono il viso.

“Come sta?” domanda Wufei e lui sospira profondamente, appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro grigio.  
“Dicono che sono arrivato appena in tempo, Hilde ha qualche costola rotta ma se la caverà.” stringe le nocche finchè non diventano bianche mentre una risata amara gli sfugge dalle labbra, appena percettibile “Dicono che è stata _fortunata_.”

Avrebbe riso fino al mattino successivo se solo avesse avuto la forza di fare uscire un qualche suono dalle labbra.

 

“Le avevo detto di aspettarmi su L2, che finita questa guerra sarei tornato…” sussurra piano e non sa perché lo sta facendo, parlare con Wufei. L’unica cosa che vuole fare è solo sedersi accanto a lei e stringerle le dita perse tra le coperte bianche e i fili della flebo, o andare nell’hangar dei suit e lavorare su Deathscythe fino a che non avesse più sentito le mani, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. “Sarei voluto tornare.”

Wufei alza lo sguardo verso di lui, incerto se rispondere. La verità è che non crede che la guerra, la _loro guerra_ , finirà mai.

“Ha fatto la sua scelta, Maxwell. Esattamente come tutti noi” mormora piano, perché sa che è la realtà e che Duo ha bisogno di sentirselo ripetere, ma quelle parole suonano sbagliate sulle sue labbra quando l’odore di quei fiori e gli occhi di Meilan che si chiudono non lasciano mai la sua mente, nemmeno un istante.

 

Duo gli sfiora la mano e dopo un istante, con un gesto veloce, lo attira a se perché che altro potrebbe fare? Che altro potrebbe dire? Ogni altra cosa sarebbe stata superflua e allo stesso tempo non abbastanza.

Wufei esita contro le sue labbra screpolate solamente il tempo di un respiro, dando con la testa una piccola botta contro la parete quando Duo gli stringe le spalle, facendolo indietreggiare e quasi aggrappandosi a lui.

E’ tutto così veloce ma allo stesso tempo è come se il tempo si fosse fermato. E non lo il momento giusto, è tutto un casino, e ma è anche così estremamente chiaro e giusto.

“Maxwell, noi non…” ma le parole gli muoiono in bocca nello stesso momento in cui sfiora di nuovo le sue labbra.

Lui scuote la testa, aggrappandosi più forte e respirando sulla sua guancia. “Lo so,” un altro bacio e piccoli graffi sul suo collo che bruciano appena “Non voglio restare solo stanotte.”

 

Wufei cerca la cerniera della tuta con una mano, facendola scivolare lungo i fianchi di Duo e infilando una mano nei suoi boxer. Duo continua a respirare dalla bocca ed è così vicino che l’odore dei suoi capelli gli entra nelle narici.

Per un instante, solo _uno_ , la guerra rimane fuori da quel corridoio del Peacemillion e il rumore delle bombe non fa eco nella loro testa.

Per un attimo possono _provarci_ , anche se entrambi sanno quanto sia inutile.

Duo si morde le labbra e quando Wufei le trova di nuovo, sopra c’è un leggero retrogusto di sangue mischiato con il suo nome, che continua a ripetere come una cantilena.

_WufeiwufeiFeiWufei…_

Wufei piega la testa e poggia le labbra sul suo collo, lasciando un piccolo bacio bagnato mentre aumenta il ritmo, ed è come stare di nuovo sul bordo dello spazio e avere la sensazione che basti solo un passo, solo una piccola spinta per cadere.

Duo viene graffiandogli la schiena e Wufei gli lascia un leggero bacio sulla fronte, sopra la frangia sudata. Rimane aggrappato a lui ancora per qualche istante e, senza dire nulla, Wufei ricambia l’abbraccio, stringendo la stoffa della canottiera tra le dita e spingendolo verso di se. Nessuno dei due sa esattamente per quanto tempo.

 

“Devo-” sussurra alla fine Duo tra le labbra, cercando comunque le sue dita “Voglio farmi una doccia prima di tornare da Hilde”

Wufei vorrebbe prenderlo per un braccio e trascinarlo in camera sua sotto le coperte, vorrebbe dirgli che entrambi dovevano risposare, che la guerra era appena cominciata ed lui era così stanco, e nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto combattere in quelle condizioni la mattina dopo, ma annuisce piano, lasciandolo andare.

 

“Ce la farà, Maxwell. E’ una ragazza forte.”

Duo gli sorride appena, lasciandogli un ultimo leggero bacio sulle labbra. “Cerca di non morire in questa guerra”

Wufei lo guarda mentre cammina verso la sua camera e, quando gira l’angolo, si passa una mano sul viso. “Anche tu, Duo.”


End file.
